Thank you
by jimeerhp
Summary: es un songfic de la cancio de thank you de simple plan se trata de que harry le miente a hermione y como esta acaba su amistad con el y al finl harry es la que la extraña


Hermione estaba en el lago llorando después de lo que paso

flash back

Hermione le iba a pedir una cosa a Harry pero cuando llego a la puerta escucho voces y entonces Hermione pego el oído a la puerta

-como es posible que Hermione sea tan tonta ósea es mi mejor amiga y todo por que puedo contar con ella pero ya me da pena estar con ella esta medio fea la verdad ya solo me sirve para que me haga mi tarea-dijo Harry

-si hermano también es mi mejor amiga pero tu solo dices hermione hazme mi tarea y ahí va como tu gatita ha hacerla mientras tu te vas con una de las mas guapas de todo hogwarts-dijo ron

-sabes ron lo único perdería si ella se fuera seria que ya nadie haga mis tareas y además para que quiero a una come libros i tengo chicas guapas

A hermione se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas y cuando estaba apunto de irse se abrió la puerta y salieron harry y ron y cuando la intentan abrazar para peguntarle que le pasa hermione dice

-no me toquen idiotas-

Y Hermione se fue corriendo

fin de flash back

**I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,**

flash back

_-Harry siempre voy a contar contigo verdad?-dijo hermione_

_-claro que si nada se interpondrá entre nuestra amistad y vamos estar juntos por siempre. Te quiero Hermione eres mi mejor amiga-dijo harry_

_-yo también te quiero-dijo Hermione_

fin de flash back

**We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.  
But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again.**

-Como pude ser tan estupida y creer en ti, yo te creía pero me mentiste dijiste que me querías pero solo me quieres para hacer tu tarea y para buscar apoyo cuando alguna chica te cortaba, gracias harry gracias a ti no volveré a ser la misma me lastimaste y nunca te lo podré perdonar-se dijo a si misma Hermione

5 min. después hermione escucha unos pasos y vio que era harry

-Hermione perdón-grito harry

-no harry no te perdonare-dijo Hermione

**So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back**

Yeah!

I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things,  
I wish I'd never seen.  
But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again.

-pero escúchame bien que esto no lo voy a repetir, gracias por enseñarme que no se debe confiar totalmente en los mejores amigos-dijo Hermione

-pero y nuestra amistad y los buenos tiempos?-dijo harry

-tu amistad y todo los buenos tiempos que tuvimos juntos te los puedes quedar, esto me duele harry pero ya aprendí mi lección-dijo Hermione

**So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back**

**When the tables turn again,  
You'll remember me my friend,  
You'll be wishing I was there for you.  
I'll be the one you'll miss the most,  
But you'll only find my ghost.  
As time goes by,  
You'll wonder why,  
You're all alone.**

**-**y harry escúchame un día el juego se te va a voltear tu vas a hacer el que me va a extrañar-dijo Hermione y después esta se fue

_**UNOS MESES DESPUES EL PRIMER DIA DEL SEPTIMO AÑO DE HERMIONE…**_

Harry sintió que el juego se volteo tal y como dijo Hermione pues la empezó a recordar y desear que estuviera para el, ella era la mujer mas importante pero solo encontraba su fantasma y sus recuerdos y mientras el tiempo pasaba se preguntaba por que estaba solo ya que ni con chicas salía todas le recordaban a su querida Hermione, Harry estaba solo

**So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back.**

So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, your friendship you can have it back

Pero recordaba sus palabras a la perfección

"_tu amistad te la puedes quedar"_


End file.
